Someone To Love
by Shanice Miharu
Summary: [GaaHina] She can't take the mistreating she received. He can't take anymore of their judgement. They realize that they need to move on. But what if she met him and he met her? Would their point of view change? Would love blossom from the two? [I suck at


**Shanice Miharu: Okaaaaay... I read the reviews and thought of editing this stuff. Maybe it could run for uhm... 2 or 3 chapters...? I actually used the same old stuff but add some more events to make it clearer and better. I hope you'll enjoy the edited version of _Someone To Love_. And don't forget to review on what you think. **

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

**Someone To Love**

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

It was a cold, sad and dark night... Well, that's what Hinata Hyuuga thinks. Since almost everyday... All she receives are insults that come from her family. The ones that she thought that would never do anything wrong or to hurt her. But for her, all of those were wrong. They hated her. No, that's an understatement. They **loathed** her. She was weak, yes she knew that perfectly well. But couldn't they accept her for what she is? She was going to be the succesor of the clan and they expected tons of things from her. But well, unfortunately for them, she can't live up to their expectations. All she wanted was someone to love her. Accept her for what she is. And treat her with respect. And none of her _loved ones _could have given her what she wanted... Or much better, needed.

She stared at the moon... Admiring it for it's beauty and because it was loved. Unlike her... Though her features are really somewhat_ moon-like_, she never got what the moon got. She wanted to cry. She wanted to shout with all her might. It gave her so much pain just to think of what faith had for her. Why couldn't it be like Sakura's? She even got Naruto-kun's heart... The only person she ever loved, she ever gave her heart to. He was the one she loved the most. But, maybe they'll be just friends. Nothing more. Though she hoped that they could become more than that. Well, maybe in her dreams. Yeah... Only on her dreams. She again wanted to cry on this thought... Everytime she thinks about it... She feels as if she's just trash. Just someone who's been created by mistake. With that on her mind, she decided to pack her things and she's gonna leave this place. For good.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

"Gaara! Where do you think you're going?" Temari shouted

"To somewhere where people learn to accept someone like me." Gaara said without any hint of emotion on his tone and started leaping on roof to roof to leave that place as soon as possible

"Temari, let him be. If that's what he wants, then let him be. Someday or another, he's gonna comeback." Kankuro sighed and folded his arms

"If that's what you say..." Temari said with a tone of defeat but kept on looking back on Gaara who seemed determined never to come back to Sand Village ever.

He sighed and thought of where he should be going now. And besides, it's getting dark. But he was really determined to leave that... Hell. That place where he was treated badly. As if he was a disgrace... As if he was disgusting. Because of his past... He losed all of his emotions and started to kill people without mercy. He didn't want to go back to being a ruthless killer. He didn't want to be known for being a _killing machine_. Shukaku, the demon that was inside him was now gone. But still, people feared him. Though all he wanted was acceptane from everybody. All he wanted was to find somebody that would accept him. People that would love him. With that, he was really determined to find someone... Someone to love.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

"Okaaay... So where should I go...? Maybe somewhere really far from Konoha would be good but what if they find me? I should be somewhere really far from this... Hell..." Hinata said to herself and she felt sad specially when she thought of what she was for her family.

She felt that the only thing that could help her is death. If she died, all of this misery and pain would end... Nobody would really feal bad, right? They wanted her gona and they just got what they wanted. But... _AHHHHH!_

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

"Hn. Where should I go now?" Gaara said while he sat down and rested a little, after all, he wasn't that energetic like he was back then. Now that Shukaku wasn't with him anymore.

Then, he took off to resume his journey but... of all things that could happen, something... no, someone came crashing down to the ground.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

'That girl... She seems familiar but I just can't seem to have any clue to who she is...' Gaara though to himself, after a girl fell from a tree then Gaara used his sand to help her. But when she was brought down, she seemed unconscious.

"Ahrg... Whe-where a-am I..." she stuttred while massaging her forehead

"You fell." A voice answered her question. Hinata searched for this voice and saw a red-haired boy sitting beside a tree.

"Sa-saba-ku-ku Ga-a-ara?" She felt so scared, afraid... Mixed emotion came to her. But she thought to herself _'No! I need to be strong! If he's gonna kill me, then fine. At least I won't just die because of my weakness...'_ She thought. She then changed her position into the fighting position. Her fists were trembling.

"I do not wish to fight." He said calmly, not even standing up. He wasn't even looking at her.

Hinata felt a bit more calmed. At least she wasn't gonna die. Maybe not now... Maybe later she could be killed by him. But no... He said he doesn't want to... She was occupied with so many thoughts only to be cut off by Gaara.

"I won't kill you. I don't need to kill anymore. The killing beast inside me... Left. So there's no need to be afraid of." He said, now standing up and he looked at the moon... Hinata could help but to feel so... Afraid but secured at the same time. She focused her pearl-like eyes into him. She just then smiled.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

"What is your name again?" Gaara asked Hinata, breaking the silence that was know between them and Hinata's smile. Then he sat down in the ground, Hinata then followed. But she sitted somewhere that gave the two a gap from each other.

"Uh... Hi-hinata... Hinata Hyu-hyuuga..." She said, almost like a whisper

A "Hn." was his only response. Gaara then said, "What are you doing here?"

"I... I wanted to prove to them... That I wasn't weak as what they thought. I'm gonna show them that I'm someone worthy." Hinata was shocked and suprised that she didn't even made a complete fool out of herself with that. And plus, she didn't even stutter! She was really amazed on how she just said it.

"So... Why are you also out here?" Hinata then asked the red-haired boy the question he just asked her a while ago. Then she laid down in the grass.

"I wanted to show them I'm not who I used to." Gaara replied then looked at her. She was then yawning.

"Are you sleepy?" Gaara then reached for a piece of cloth inside a bag. _(A/N: Let's just think he had a bag with some supplies. Hinata got a bag too.)_ And gave it to her. He then went closer to her and placed her head in his lap. "You... you can have a better sleep then."

He then noticed a smile that was on her face. Gaara actually smiled. He then looked at the face of the Hyuuga. The moonlight accentuated the beauty she has. She is actually pretty if ou really looked at her that close. _'Quit thinking of those thoughts Gaara.'_ He then mentally scolded himself for thinking of such things. Then he looked at the _"Sleeping Beauty"_ that was just sleeping at his lap. He then glanced for another look at her face then drifted into his dreams.

**xOxOxOxOxOx**

**Shanice Miharu: I hope you liked it. I'll be updating it tomorrow! Ja ne! **

**Take care! Don't forget to gimme a review! Hehehe!**


End file.
